Raven goes back in time
by xxtails888xx
Summary: Axel gets to japan and makes a friendship with a girl called Yoshino when they go to get a good luck charm they go to a universe where there are only girls and it is based on the sengoku and Axel has to try and hide his identity or will he be able to
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys its tails here I know I haven't updated in a while but been very busy with school exams but there over and I should be fine now I'm still going to continue my other story but I'm gonna start a second one to see how well it goes I'm making it a crossover only so I can add Nene so anyway lets get started

Raven goes back in time

Chapter 1

Thoughts = 'blah blah'

Speaking = "hello I am"

I was walking to school with my friend Yoshino and as usual, we were both late to school

"You know Hideyoshi you should really go to sleep earlier then we wouldn't be late as much"

She stares at me accusingly "hey you were late to you know so you can't blame me at all"

I then facepalm as I realize she is right and nod my head at her

"I know I'm sorry but we both should really wake up earlier than what we do so we aren't late to class"

She nods at me "yes but at least I try not to get caught" I then laugh at her

"What you mean by trying to sneak into your desk where you get caught by the teacher anyway at least I own up to it which gets me into less trouble"

She drops her head then looks at me "didn't date sensei say that she was going to talk to us if we were late again"

"yes so we better hurry up and get to school and not make anything any worse" she nods and we run the rest of the way to school

10 minutes later Axels point of view

We get to our class doors and I see Yoshino get on her hands and knees and starts crawling before she goes in I whisper to her

"You know were already late enough let's not make it any worse by pretending we were here"

She sighs and then to my surprise listens to me and stands up and we walk into class where everyone looks at us

"hey date sensei, sorry we are late we missed the train because I missed the train and had to walk"

She shakes her head "fine but I want to talk to you guys after class ok" we nod our heads understanding why then sit at our desks

The Date-sensei continues on teaching and it was something we were studying for a while which was the Feudal era which I enjoyed learning about

I then start daydreaming until I hear Date-sensei yell out to me

"Hey, Axel I asked you a question," she says annoyed I then ask her what it was "who was Hideyoshi's wife during this era?"

I laughed at that how could I forget she's like the coolest person in that era "its Nene isn't it Date-sensei" she smiles at me

"well at least you do listen and yes it is any way class is about to end everyone you can leave but Yoshino you and Axel stay behind please"

After everyone left she looked at us "why are you two always late I mean Axel I understand but you Yoshino are never here on time"

I smile thankfully that I wasn't getting fully blamed after all since I'm still getting used to japan schools after moving here

Yoshino looks at her "well I'm kind of up all night eating and talking to friends it's my life and helping out Axel from time to time to get used to japan"

"I can vouch for her she has been helping me study for school here even if it wasn't with much" I laugh

The teacher laughs a bit at us "ok but next time you do it you won't get off free"

We smile at her "thank you date-sensei" she then looks at us

"Hey just a heads up you might want to study there's a test coming up soon so see you guys later"

Yoshino and I head out of the building "hey Yoshino are you actually going to study for it?"

As she goes to reply a man walks past us yelling to himself

"yes that shrines wish makers do work they saved my job" then he walks off

I look at Yoshino and notice her grinning "what is that grin for Yoshino?"

She smiles at me "well he said that the shrine has wish makers lets go get one so that we don't have to study"

I sigh " I get the feeling no matter what I say you're going to do it anyway then sure let's get it over with"

We get to the top of the stairs after bout 5 minutes of walking and a lot of complaining from Yoshino

"well this is what a shrine looks like it's different than I thought it would be," I say as well walk over to the box

"well, are you going to buy one so we can go?" as she buys one she drops her last yen left

"aww I needed that to buy it" she looks down sadly

I smile at her and pull out my wallet " its ok ill buy you one and one for me as well mum gave me some money before I left"

She smiles as we both get our wish sheet just before we take off Yoshino points out something

"hey there's a light in there and a person I wonder what is happening"

When we look in there it seems the person heard us and Yoshino in panic fell over

"woah Yoshino hold on " but too late as she falls through the door while holding onto me

"oh crap"

and we both fall near the person who runs over to us "oh shit gets out of here"

but to late the burst of light blinds us then we all go dark

I shake my head a bit and slowly wake up "woah where am ?" I look around and notice Yoshino near me I run over to her

"Hey please wake up you need to" she then opens her eyes and looks at me

"A-Axel is that you where are we" good question I finally look around

"it looks like a forest but weren't we in a shrine before?"

When I help her up we notice some light in the distance "hey doesn't that look like a fire?"

Se nods and we try to call the fire department "shit no signal lets go see if we can help anybody"

After we get down there we see a girl with magenta hair in purple 'is that armour?'in front of her is a couple of people with weapons

The girl looks at us "hey civilians get out of here before you get hurt"

Being the man I was and not realising I was in a different time period I tried to help

"excuse me miss I can help I'm not defenceless" she then looks at me a bit

'wait why is she confused' "nevermind just get out of here I will handle it," she says as she tries to protect us when we all hear a shout

"CRUEL BLADE" then the whole area blows up and the bad guys seem to have disappeared

When I look to where the shout came from I can not believe what I saw it was a girl that had red hair in a ponytail that was really long she had red eyes red armour and a huge sword

She also had a huuuuuge rack that is barely being covered by her armour I look away blushing to avoid looking like a perve when she gets over to us

"umm who are you two supposed to be and why do you look different are you a female?"

I look at her funny 'what does she mean am I female of course not but then again where are all of the males I haven't seen any'

I think I will play along with her, for now, let's hope I can do a convincing girls voice till I find out why there isn't any

" you haven't answered me why are you different" she points her sword at me and Yoshino and I panic

"I'm sorry," I say in the girliest voice I could "I had something in my throat I am a girl" I hope it's convincing enough but I see Yoshino trying to keep her laugh in

She looks at me suspiciously then seems to ignore it "ok btw where are you guys from you don't look like your from this country"

I and Yoshino look at her confusedly when I ask her "um where in japan aren't we and also may I know what the date is?"

She laughs "it is 1582 and yes where in japan why" I stand there for a second letting this sink in when I hear Yoshino yell out

"WHATTTTTTTT" where she pulls out her cell phone and try to find out where we are

"excuse me what is that thing in your hand" I let it sink in we really are in old times I stop her replying and quickly cover for her

"Oh it's just something that we have in a different country anyway who are you guys if you don't mind me asking"

The magenta-haired girl who's looked pissed at us the whole time finally snaps

"how dare you people this is lord Nobunaga you should be bowing before her"

I look at her confused so does Yoshino when I quickly grab her" umm I and she are just gonna talk for a second please excuse us

"hey isn't Nobunaga suppose to be a boy and why are we at the same time as them also have you noticed there are NO BOYS here I mean dafuq?"

It seems the two females got annoyed at us

"anyway were leaving back to the castle you two seem interesting you want to come with us"

I look at Yoshino "welp we said we wished to study them so it came true enough I guess"

We both laugh as we run to them

AN

Hey guys if any of you have seen the anime you will know that one there are no males hence why axel is hiding it just in case something bad happens if he says he is different and there will be parts when that comes into play

Number 2 also if you have seen it and remember that Yoshino calls Mitsuhide akirin I will add that but not all of the time because it is a little annoying anyway sorry for the long wait hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say a thank you to gundam 09 for the review which has inspired me to write me more so here you go dude and anyone reading this I hope you enjoy also these (number) mean something I will explain at the end

talking in head 'I wonder'

talking to people "hi"

Chapter 2

As Yoshino and I were walking towards wherever these two were taking us I decided to have a little chat

"Hey, Yoshino how are we suppose to keep up the fact that I am not a girl so no one finds out?"

She thinks to herself " well on the bright side you can at least do a convincing enough girl voice to fool them but if it comes to the worst I can make an excuse"

I smile at her "thank you but let's hope it doesn't come to that at all cause I don't think that would fool them"

Meanwhile, in front of them, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide were having their own little discussion

"Nobunaga dono do you think we should trust those two they literally just appeared and say they're from a different country but don't you think we would know?"

Meanwhile, Nobunaga laughs at her then looks towards her

"Mitsuhide you need to chill out they seem to be good people although that, what was her name Axel girl she doesn't seem very feminine but you never know she might be a good fighter to help my cause."

"But Nobunaga dono if they are not who they say they are they could betray us or be spies I mean you said it yourself that axel girl looked rather suspicious like she already knew us but was confused about us at the same time

Nobunaga raises her voice but not enough for the others to notice "quiet Mitsuhide if they are that then I will execute them but if not then you could be scaring off someone who could help our cause immensely so be quiet and just stay chill"

Mitsuhide sighs to herself "yes Nobunaga dono if that is your plan you can talk to them at the castle in the meantime… Hey"

 **Back to Axel and Yoshino**

We here Mitsuhide shout and look towards her "hurry up slow coaches were not going to wait all day for you two"

I look to Yoshino "we better hurry we don't want to keep them waiting or give them a reason to be suspicious"

we hurry after them and continue walking to the castle of Nobunaga's

 **One hour later Axels point of view**

we walk across a bridge in front of the castle " Woahh this is a huge castle"

Yoshino and I look at it with awe while Nobunaga smirks at us

"Yes it's very impressive isn't it how bout we go inside so we can have a talk though"

Then just before we walked through the door Nobunaga stopped us

"Oh yes I forgot to mention I have another retainer who's currently there at the moment she is still a bit upset at how we found her so try not to annoy her"

I look at Yoshino then whisper "found her?" she shakes her head just as confused as me then we finally walk in the castle (1)

The first thing we come to realise as we walk in and observe everything is 'we are definitely not home anymore'

When we finally get to what looks like a throne room she looks towards us two and says "oi you can sit down so we can have a discussion on what to do with you"

We nod and sit down respectively not wanting to well anger her when she yells something that would change my life.

"Yo Nene can you come here we have a meeting that you're needed for."

When I turn around I see a girl that looks about twenty give or take a few years she has short brown hair with she has hazel eyes and has a white dress with giant yellow ribbon keeping her dress together.(2)

When she looks towards me I can't help but feel happy knowing I can meet the person who I always had an interest in

"so who are these two new girls?" she asks kindly I think to myself 'wow she is even as kind as the books say I wonder'

I get up and bow to her " I am Axel 'raven' Reily pleased to make your acquaintance" she smiles at my bow

"wow Nobunaga how did you get these two especially the nice one on the right?"

She smiles 'well at least they seemed to have cheered her up maybe they can be useful'

"Well Mitsuhide and I found them when we were fighting the raiders at the village they came out of the forest probably curious as to why there was a fire"

"Anyway we're off topic Axel and Yoshino I wanted to ask you if you would like to join my cause?"

We looked at each other confused then back to her "what cause would that be"

'Hmmm I think I know but it could be different this time considering that Nobunaga is a girl now so maybe she won't'

She smiles then yells to us "I want you to be my retainers and help me conquer the land with the crimson armour"

I sweatdrop 'then again maybe not' i looked over at Yoshino who looked worried so I asked her a question "will any harm come to us if we decide no?"

Nobunaga shakes her head "if you don't want to then we won't force you but know if we cross paths you might be considered an enemy"

I sweatdrop again but well I guess I have made up my mind "Nobunaga we would be delighted to be your retainers but we would like to know what our roles as retainers will be or what you will want us to do?"

She looked to us before "well I'm going to test you two and see what you are good at or well Mitsuhide will be having to challenge each of you"

I smile then chuckle a bit "well Yoshino over there won't pass any physical challenges like fighting"

She then yells out to me "hey I'm ok with it, you never know" I smirk "let me finish"

"She may not be good at that stuff but she's pretty good at inspiring people or helping people out she helped me when I first visited her country so I'm sure she can help others"

Nobunaga smiles "we shall see about that later but what can you do Axe?" Nene seemed to also be curious at that as well

"well I learnt how to fight with a sword back where I was from before I moved so I can be of some help and I was a great leader" I puffed out my chest proudly

Nene smiled and looked at me like she was trying to imagine that then she spoke up

(3)"Sell sweetie I think well Mitsuhide tests Yoshino I will be testing you ok" she winks at me I blush but accept her challenge

Nobunaga stands then yells "well it looks like we are going to have an interesting ng day tomorrow finding out the strengths and weaknesses of you guys now Nene can you show these girls to their rooms?"

She smiled 'hmm this will allow me to have a little chat with Axel' "sure Nobunaga dono let's go you two" and with that Yoshino and I headed off to our rooms waiting to see what would happen tomorrow

Little An at the end ok for number one problem her house in the anime looks like a castle on the outside but a mansion from the inside or when they are close so I just called it a castle. Number 2 its her outfit from samurai warriors 4. And number 3 in the games she is knowing to act like a mother to everyone she knows hence why she called axel sweety


End file.
